Zak Monday
Zak Monday He was an antimatter version of Zak Saturday--in other words his doppelganger that came from the smoke mirror.He was evil and had the same fighting skills and power.And unlike his counterpart, he was very cruel and vicious and hated his parents and family. He had black hair where Zak Saturday's hair is white and white hair where his is black-in other words, an inverted hair color. he held the "The Fang". When he used his powers instead of his eyes and weapon glowing orange they glow green. If both Zaks got too close (and possibly the same goes with any Doppelganger and Original), the fabric of the universe gets undone and unpredictable things happen. He was put in the smoke mirror but escapes with Komodo Monday. Komodo called Zak his servant and they go off most likely to cause trouble. Also, a lot of people hate him and his family in the smoke mirror. Out off all the copies Zak Monday seemed to be more like the original copy than any of the others. He could also tie good knots. He mentions that he liked watching stuff get hurt. He reappears in'' Paris is Melting,'' he and Komodo Monday try and ruin the Saturday's names but fail and get sent back in the mirror to get beat up by the Mondays they left in the mirror. In And Your Enemies Closer, he is (in my opinion not) killed by Argost. And Argost uses the Fang to lead the war in War of the cryptids. Speculations In Kur Rising it is revealed that Zak Saturday is actually Kur, considering Zak Monday is just another universe's Zak and has the same (or at least a similar) power, it seems that Zak Monday is his world's version of Kur as well. Has been approve that he is Kur in Monday's world. Weapon *The Fang Trivia *It is Possible that "Monday" is not their true last name as Zak just called them that as "a less fun version of a Saturday." *This is actually noted in "Paris is Melting"when he replies "Is that what you call us?" *Due to the fact that our world's Zak is Kur, that Zak Monday is world's Kur, also ,if the real world's Kur is evil then the Mirror world's Kur maybe good. * Zak Monday is Kur too, like his counterpart.DUH!!!!!! *Taking into consideration the fact that the flute steals Kur's soul, and afterwards reality wasn't messing up while Zak was still close, it's probably safe to say he's dead.But in War of the cryptids Zak dies for 3 hours before waking up without his powers so he may not be dead after all. Quotes *"No, I'm me, and you're toast!" -Zak Monday *"They didn't like us very much over there." -Zak Monday *"Who are you going to tell your mommy? Or...Or my mommy?"-Zak Monday to Zak Saturday *"Is that what you call us?" -Zak Monday to Zak Saturday *"Guess Who's back in town?"-Zak Monday to Zak Saturday *"With a flute? Dude! You're crazier than I am!"-Zak Monday to Zak Saturday *" Man, your predictible "-Zak Monday to Zak Saturday Enemies *Zak Saturday(Arch-Enemy) *The Monday Family(A.K.A his family) *V.V. Argost Notes *Like Argost, Rani Nagi,Piecmeal, and The Monday Family, Zak Monday had also tried too kill Zak Saturday (his counterpart) But (maybe) died trying. Appearances *Black Monday *Paris is Melting *And Your Enemies Closer *The Fang also appears in War of the cryptids Category:Characters Category:Kur Category:Cryptid